1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote entitlement processing module integration processing device, and more particularly, to a remote entitlement processing module integration processing device applied to a conditional access system in a broadcasting and communication system.
2. Related Art
A conditional access system (CAS) is a system of authorizing only authenticated subscribers to view pay broadcasting. To this end, a terminal of the conditional access system includes a function of managing a conditional access key and descrambling scrambled reception signals using the conditional access key so that the scrambled reception signals may be viewed. This function is called an entitlement processing module.
According to the related art, a ‘smart card’ serving as the entitlement processing module has been installed and operated in a set-top box side, which is a broadcasting signal receiving device. That is, the conditional access key is stored in the ‘smart card’ and is used in order to descramble the scrambled reception signals.
Therefore, broadcasters have replaced the smart card whenever conditional access operators need to be replaced or existing conditional access devices need to be upgraded, which causes an increase in a cost such as a budget, a time, and the like.